Shower
by Lycka
Summary: Suite de "What you make me wanna do". Ce qui se passe réellement sous une douche quand ces deux charmantes demoiselles si retrouvent ensemble.


**Titre:** Shower  
 **Pairing:** Korrasami  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Disclaimer:** Rien est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter sans me faire d'argent! C'est également «la suite» de « _What you make me wanna do_ ». Ou juste le plaisir d'écrire sur ces deux là encore une fois, Et que mon esprit n'est pas des plus innocents.

* * *

 _ **Shower**_

*'*

Une fois rhabillées, elles avaient couru hors des ateliers le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le bureau d'Asami. La pièce avait une annexe équipée d'un lit double et d'une salle de bain.

Hiroshi Satô l'avait faite construire quand il avait eu besoin de se noyer dans son travail à la mort de sa femme, laissant souvent Asami seule à cette époque là. La jeune présidente avait eu du mal à en faire son endroit à elle, n'arrivant pas à le dissocier de cette époque et par la suite de la perte de son père.

Mais depuis qu'elle et Korra s'étaient enfin trouvées, elle avait décidé de faire en sorte que cette pièce soit leur bulle chaleureuse où elles pouvaient passer de petits moments quand leurs emplois du temps pouvaient leur permettre, bien que ce ne soit pas facile, voir impossible depuis un moment.

Asami laisse un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres quand Korra la plaque contre un des murs de la salle de bain et qu'avec empressement ses lèvres rencontrent son cou et que ses mains vont sous son débardeur.

L'Avatar effleure ses seins avec douceur, comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois. La tendresse dont Korra fait preuve, contraste avec les dents qui s'attaquent à son cou.

« - Tu vas finir par me faire des marques, Korra...

\- Est-ce vraiment dérangeant? Que tout le monde puisse voir que tu as quelqu'un qui s'occupe "très" bien de toi? »Demande l'Avatar sur un ton taquin avant de reprendre son excursion.

La jeune présidente ne répond pas mais laisse Korra lécher, sucer et mordiller sa peau fine et réceptive. Elle sent ses poils se hérisser à nouveau délicieusement et une douce chaleur se diriger vers son bas ventre.

« - Je pensais qu'on allait prendre une douche, dit Asami en souriant doucement tout en l'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai un peu salie tout à l'heure, sourit en retour Korra en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amante. Mais tu as bien trop de choses sur le dos pour pouvoir y aller.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ça peut s'arranger… » soupire la jeune femme en sentant Korra lui retirer ses vêtements.

Asami est étonnée devant la retenue dont fait preuve Korra. C'est avec lenteur et précaution que la jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau lui retire ses habits, frôlant simplement sa peau de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. Elle reprend ses esprits quand Korra se détache pour faire pareil avec les siens et Asami se sent hypnotisée.

Elle a toujours trouvé Korra magnifique. Sa peau hâlée, les muscles de ses bras parfaitement dessinés. Le débardeur bleu tombe par terre et la respiration d'Asami se fait plus rapide. Les seins de Korra sont magnifiquement ronds et elle les sait doux, un véritable appel aux caresses et aux morsures légères. Elle veut se coller contre elle, sentir cette peau si douce contre la sienne. Mais les mains de Korra se dirigeant vers le bouton de son pantalon lui demandant implicitement de se contenter de l'effeuillage que lui offre Korra, de la regarder se mettre nue pour elle. L'Avatar semble remarquer son regard affamé car elle prend son temps, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa peau, remonter vers son entrejambe pour enlever son sous-vêtement.

« - Eh bien Miss Satô, êtes-vous en train de me reluquer? »

Les paroles familières font sourire Asami qui attire Korra à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle gémit doucement quand leurs langues se rencontrent. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le dos de Korra qui soupire de plus en plus.

Leurs mains se font de moins en moins timides et Korra pousse une petite exclamation surprise quand les doigts d'Asami viennent caresser son sexe.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se dirige vers la douche, dit Korra d'une voix devenue grave en prenant la main d'Asami.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as promis de me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes dessous, je n'ai pas oublié... chuchote Asami au creux de son oreille en se dirigeant vers la cabine.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne pas pas être déçue, lui répond Korra en entrant à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais l'être. »

Le sourire que lui donne Korra lui fait chaud au cœur et elle l'attire à nouveau contre elle. L'eau tombe sur leurs peaux et leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau.

« - Korra… »

Asami gémit doucement entre deux baisers. Son bas ventre est en feu et elle a envie, elle a besoin que Korra la touche de nouveau et la fasse crier de plaisir.

« - Korra! »

Son impatience fait sourire l'Avatar qui se contente toujours de l'embrasser et de caresser son dos. Elle sent Asami lui prendre une de ses mains et la diriger vers son sexe.

« - Impatiente, Miss Satô?

\- J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu me touches, j'ai envie que tu me fasses jouir. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie de toi... Tellement envie de toi, Korra… »

La cœur de Korra rate quelques bonds. Jamais on ne lui avait dit aussi honnêtement à quel point on la désirait et à quel point elle pouvait faire de l'effet. L'Avatar reprend vite contenance et attire avec force Asami contre elle. Sa langue va chercher celle de la présidente. Une de ses mains se perd dans les longs cheveux mouillés pendant que l'autre va sur les fesses d'Asami. Le baiser est plus violent que les autres, elle mord les lèvres d'Asami, les lèche et repart découvrir son homologue. Elle peut sentir qu'Asami s'offrir entièrement à elle et accepter sa passion.

Asami sent Korra s'éloigner d'elle et sans vraiment savoir comment, ses mains se retrouvent collées contre la paroi froide de la douche, l'Avatar collée contre son dos. Elle sent les dents de Korra s'enfoncer dans sa nuque. Elle va définitivement avoir des marques mais à cet instant précis, elle ne peut pas s'en préoccuper. Elle aime même se sentir ainsi, n'avoir aucun contrôle et laisser son amante faire ce qu'elle veut d'elle. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que sa si timide Korra, qui n'osait pas la toucher encore quelques jours auparavant lui montre à présent autant de dominance.

« - J'ai aussi envie de toi, Asami... Tu me rends dingue. Ton corps, ta voix... Tu es tellement belle… »

La voix chaude de Korra contre son oreille la fait soupirer. Ses ongles crissent sur la paroi quand les doigts de l'Avatar viennent jouer avec un de ses tétons, lui lançant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Elle se mord violemment les lèvres quand un doigt s'enfonce en elle, faisant de longs va-et-vient lents, horriblement lents. Elle essaie d'augmenter le rythme mais Korra semble en avoir décidé autrement. Elle sent un deuxième doigt la pénétrer et l'autre main de l'Avatar descendre sur son ventre puis son sexe et faire de doux mouvements sur son clitoris.

« - Plus fort... S'il te plaît, plus fort... Plus... Plus vite… »

Ses mains se transforment en poings quand Korra lui donne enfin ce qu'elle attend. Les pénétrations sont plus rapides et profondes, lui faisant monter un plaisir intense. Elle ne s'entend pas gémir de plus en plus fort. Les doigts sur son clitoris abandonnent la zone pour se diriger vers ses cheveux et les tirer légèrement en arrière. Les dents de Korra s'enfoncent à nouveau dans son cou. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle vient de plus en plus vite à la rencontre de ses doigts incroyablement talentueux. Elle ne s'entend pas crier de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Elle ferme les yeux en se concentrant sur la chaleur qui lui fait perdre la tête.

« - Je t'aime Asami... Je t'aime… »

Et Asami jouit en criant une dernière fois à ses mots, les doigts de Korra enfouis profondément en elle. Elle halète et se laisse aller contre son Avatar, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Elle soupire de plaisir quand les doigts de Korra se retirent lentement de son sexe.

Elle se laisse faire quand Korra s'occupe d'elle, la savonnant et la rinçant, toujours dans le monde de l'orgasme. Elle redescend doucement en sortant de la douche, sans manquer d'embrasser avec tendresse Korra qui l'entoure d'une serviette pour la sécher. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux et son visage.

Elles restent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à se découvrir, presque avec innocence. Mais vite, les caresses se font plus pressantes, les baisers sont moins chastes.

Avec un sourire taquin, Asami fait tomber la serviette de Korra. Elle prend sa main et l'emmène vers le lit au centre de la pièce.

Elle pousse doucement Korra dessus en l'embrassant.

Elle se place entre ses jambes et avec un ton charmeur elle lui dit :

« - À ton tour maintenant… »

* * *

 _Comme vous avez été gentils et sages, voilà ce qui s'est passé sous la douche._

 _Que dire de plus? Mise à part que je suis une perverse, hum. Et que je suis plutôt fan d'une Korra qui prend des initiatives, De base je pensais plus Asami dans ce rôle là._

 _Bref, je me suis bien amusée à nouveau à écrire sur ces deux là. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

 _Merci et à bientôt !_


End file.
